


Candy Necklace

by Yolandi



Category: Killer Fanfiction, Night Stalker, Richard Ramirez - Fandom, Serial Killer - Fandom, Serial Killers - Fandom, True Crime Community
Genre: Candy, Candy Hearts, Candy heart, Cemetery, Cuddling, Cute, Cutesy, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Killer Fanfiction - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Marijuana, Night stalker - Freeform, Nighttime, Out of Character, References to Drugs, Richard Ramirez - Freeform, Serial Killers, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slightly Out Of Character, Smoking, Summer, The Night Stalker, candy necklace, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandi/pseuds/Yolandi
Summary: Originally written by request and posted to Killer Fanfiction on Tumblr





	Candy Necklace

I was awake when I heard Richard shuffling around outside my window.  We’d only gotten off the phone twenty or so minutes ago but I was too wound up from the day to fall asleep.  A tough day at work followed by a long walk home in the summer heat was almost too much to bear.  Richard wanted me to come over but I’d turned him down, giving him the aforementioned reasons for my exhaustion.  But Richard never took the word ‘no’ very well…

I turned over and watched him come in through my window.

“Hey you,” I said softly.

“Hey,” he replied, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

“You could have knocked on the door, you know,” I teased.

“Didn’t want to get chewed out by your roommate again,” he said, getting a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lighting it.

He offered it to me and I took a drag, then handed it back.  It was summertime but he was in jeans and a leather jacket, no doubt the same thing he’d been wearing for the past few days.  But it didn’t bother me; Richard was just Richard and I didn’t mind these things about him.  If I did I wouldn’t be spending so much time with him.

“You know I have to be up early tomorrow, right?” I asked, knowing full well that he knew.

He nodded and took another drag.

“Then why are you here, keeping me awake?”

“You were already awake,” he said, his weird sense of humor coming through in his whisper.

He searched for the ashtray that was usually on my nightstand and found it on the floor.  Richard sat the ashtray on the bed next to him and finished his cigarette.  After snuffing it out he revealed his true intentions.

“Come on, let’s go out.  I want to give you something.”

“Can it wait until tomorrow?” I questioned, though I was honestly much more awake now than when he first arrived.

“No, we have to go tonight.  I promise it won’t take long, and I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Prove it.”

He opened the bag he’d sat on the floor after coming in and revealed its contents – a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“We could drink that here,” I stated.

Richard laughed.  “Would I ever lie to you?”

Then it was my turn to laugh.  “You’re up to something, I can tell.”

He shrugged.  “Maybe.  But if you don’t come with me you’ll never know.  I promise to have you home in an hour.”

I begrudgingly got out of bed, trying to ignore his smile.  The only light in the room was from the streetlight outside and I used it to find my clothes.  I picked a pair of jeans and a shirt from a pile on the floor and brushed my hair into a ponytail.  I moved to open my bedroom door but he grabbed my hand.  He wanted us to go out the window.  I guess he was once again trying to forgo my roommate’s wrath, which was probably a very good idea.  She was tired of Richard coming over late and waking her in the middle of the night.  I closed my window once we got outside and he lead me down the dark sidewalk.  We rounded the corner, walking toward the end of a dead end street.

“Where are we going?” I whispered.

“The graveyard,” he answered just as quietly.

“Why?”

“I just wanted to,” he responded.

After jumping the fence at the end of the street Richard took the bottle of Jack out of the bag and tossed the bag into the storm drain.  He opened it and took a drink.  He offered me the bottle but I declined.  The last thing I needed was a hangover the next day.

“Then how about this?” he asked, pulling a joint from his pocket.  I smiled and reached for it but he pulled it away.  “You can have it when we get there.”

It didn’t take long to reach the graveyard, though it would have taken less time in daylight.  Richard had been there many times and knew where all of the fallen tree branches were, and he helped me over them.  I couldn’t quite place what he was trying to do but I knew it must have been something big.  He was a night person so our little trip wasn’t terribly unusual but his insistence was what intrigued me.  Soon we found ourselves at the edge of the small, neglected cemetery that, luckily for us, had been freshly mowed.  That in and of itself was a rarity but I was grateful.

“Pick a place for us to sit,” he told me quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence he loved so much.

I looked around and picked a grave closer to the street lights on the other side.

“Not that one…and you know why.”

I looked at the headstone again and nearly laughed.  Of course he wouldn’t want to sit by a grave marked with a cross.  I picked a grave with a wide headstone, a Mr. and Mrs. plot that was home to a couple that had died 30 years ago.  I sat on the Mrs. side and he on the Mr. side.

“I got something for you today.”

He pulled a small plastic bag from his pocket and handed it to me.  It was hard to see at first so I opened it and felt it with my fingers.

“Is this a…candy necklace?” I wondered aloud.

“Yep, got it when I picked up the Jack,” he explained, taking another sip.

I threw the bag behind the stone we were sitting on and pulled the necklace over my head.  It fit snuggly around my throat, with a tiny candy heart in the middle.

“I guess I owe you an apology,” I said after a few minutes.

Richard looked over at me.  “For what?”

“For saying you never pay attention.”

He turned to face me, a crooked smile crossing his face.  I admit, I was excited by his simple gesture.  He and I had been at the store a few days ago and I asked him to buy me a candy necklace and he’d refused, though he didn’t say why.  I didn’t say anything else about it.  It was impulsive that I asked for it in the first place, tying it to some silly, vague childhood memory.  I didn’t buy it myself either, feeling ridiculous for asking and being turned down.  But he must have known it meant something and bought it for me anyway.  Realistically he had probably stolen it.

He lit the joint and passed it to me.  I inhaled the smoke and let it fill my lungs, passing it back and forth a few times before entering a dreamlike state.  I was finally convinced to drink some of Richard’s whiskey, which burned at first. 

I was beyond caring by this point but I asked him anyway, “So why are out here in the dead of night, getting high with all of these...” I gestured to the graves around us, “nice people?”

“Come here and I’ll tell you,” Richard said, sliding off of the headstone and onto the grass, his back against the stone.

He patted the ground in front of him and I sat down there, feeling a little tipsy by this point.  “I didn’t realize it was going to be so cold or I would have brought my jacket.”

Richard unzipped his jacket and I curled up on his skinny chest, my first time doing this.  I wrapped my arms around him inside the jacket, the smell of tobacco filling my nostrils.  It didn’t take long for me to warm up completely.

“How many dates have we been on now?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” I answered truthfully, as most of our time together had consisted of making out after he snuck in my window and walking to the corner store for cigarettes.  Had we really been on any dates?  Did this adventure count?

“I think we’ve been on enough dates for me to tell you this – I love you.”

Before I had a chance to answer his lips were on mine, kissing me slowly but passionately.  Before I could pull away his hand was on the back of my head, his tongue caressing mine, his unique taste flooding my mouth.  He carefully turned so that I was on my back, his weight shifting on top of me as starting grinding into me.  I moaned, feeling the evidence of his arousal pressing into my clit through my tight jeans.  It was then that he took an opportunity to ask a question he knew I couldn’t deny.

“So,” he whispered, then kissed me again.  “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

He smiled at me, his brown eyes shimmering in the darkness before turning his attention to my neck, lazily kissing and sucking there, grinding harder and slower with his hips.  A distant part of my mind thought about all of my ex’s and our failed relationships, all the heartache I’d endured time and time again and how after the last guy I swore I’d never get involved with anyone again.  But here, pressed into the grave, my wetness growing by the second and his teeth scraping the sensitive skin on my neck, I figured the risk would be worth it.

“Yes, I will,” I moaned against his ear before nipping it lightly with my teeth.  “Just promise me one thing…promise me you’ll never break my-”

A loud crunch broke my train of thought, and I looked up at him.  Half of the candy heart from my necklace was between his teeth.  He chewed it and swallowed, then added, “Heart?”

“Yes,” I nodded and laughed.  He laughed too, then settled back on top of me and continued kissing me.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills the request: “Please can you write a Richard fic where he and the reader are kind of chilling in a graveyard somewhere and he tells her that he loves her and they cuddle and stuff? Fluff pls”
> 
> No idea why but as soon as I read this I immediately got all kinds of cute ideas. Richard is hard to write because he is always portrayed as such a monster but the idea of him being sweet and the inclusion of the word “fluff” in the request was just too tempting. This is OOC in some ways but I think anyone who likes Richard will like this little break from reality.
> 
> My most liked/read/reviewed story on KF.


End file.
